thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Roar Rises: Chapter 4
Chapter 4- Intensified training and a few setbacks… Mafanikio helped me with some ideas for Kovu's training. Note: I'm not trying to copy Star wars or anyone's stories that also explore Kion going Dark. I'm just showing Kion's eye colour change to show that the training is having a clear effect on him which visually represents his dark tone. So no he's not a Sith. XD "Kion, I need you to help Kovu with play fighting. I need to do some important deeds" Zira stated. "Play fighting?" Kion asked. "Like this" Kovu said as he started to growl with his head near his paws while looking up at Kion. Kion copied him and growled back. Then Kovu playfully pounced him in a fashion similar to what Nala did in the first lion king movie. "My turn" Kion smiled as they continued to play fight together. "Vitani, come with me" Zira growled as she led her daughter away from earshot. "I need to get a message to the vultures so they can pass it on to Kula, one of the rouges. I need them to form a dark military counterpart of the lion guard to intensify Kovu's training even more so that eventually he'll be so brainwashed, nothing can break him" Zira explained. "I can get the message to them" Vitani offered. "No, the Vultures must deliver the message but you get the message to the birds. However, don't let the lionesses or hyenas catch you" Zira warned. So off she went to deliver the message. Kopa was still upset about his little brother possibly being swayed to the dark side by a fricking girl! Zira proceeded to pay him another visit while Kion and Kovu were distracted with not only play fighting but pouncing practise too. "Kopa, do you have an answer for my offer?" Zira asked. A lioness was with her. It was one of the many outsiders that share Nuka's grayish coloration but lack the tint of red that he has. Their eye shades mimic his shape and sometimes share his color(This lioness had green eyes though). Like Nuka, their faces are long but are not sharp like Zira's, and they look far more emaciated than the other lionesses do. This nuka-look-a-like lioness was called Kisasi. "No, I refuse to be any part of your plans!" Kopa cried. "If you don't accept my offer, I will kill your 'precious' friend Asante AND Kion in cold blood!" Zira threatened him. Kopa shook fearfully. "Alright, alright! I'll help you just don't hurt them please!" Kopa begged. Zira laughed. Zira statew "If you had still refused, I would have just killed Asante. You two cubs are still important to me" Zira stated. Kopa hung his head in shame. "Kisai and Keng will oversee your training from your home here while I'm away but stay away from Kion. You're both not ready meet again…yet" Zira explained, menacingly. "I'll return to see your progress in four months" she added before leaving to return home. Once Zira returned to the termite grounds, Vitani had good news. "The message was delivered, Mother" Vitani stated. "Good. Kovu, come here. I need to show you a few things about hunting" Zira called out. "Yes, mother?" Kovu asked. Then an insect flew past him. He caught it in his paws, then released it to Zira's dismay and fury. "Kovu! Why did you let it go?!" Zira scowled him. "But…" Kovu began. "We don't show our prey ANY mercy" Zira stated as she caught the insect and killed it in front of him. "Yes, mother" Kovu obeyed. "Remember that every time you hunt as now you will do some very intense races across the whole area of the outlands" Zira added. Vitani, Kovu and Kion went off for about five laps to be faster in stamina and built. Meanwhile…. "Sire, I've been told Kion is away on a mission with the lion guard away from the pridelands for a while" Zazu reported. "Hmm.. It's not like them to leave without saying goodbye" Simba pondered. At the same time… Nala from afar was watching Kiara, Tifu and Zuri doing pouncing practise together when they saw vultures tracking Malka as he was running towards the place Kopa lived. "Malka!" Kiara cried as she rushed after him. "Kiara, wait!" Tifu cried. She kept running after him up to the jungle area where Jasiri heard her voice from afar. Jasiri managed to intercept Kiara before she got herself killed in the process. Malka wasn't really being chased, He was actually just going to check on Kopa secretly without Kopa even realising. A few days past as Kion watched Vitani and Nuka lead Kovu in a series of tests: pushing rocks, Agility courses that involved practising Zira's plan with fire scene when Kovu and Kiara are adults through rescuing Vitani and more fighting practise. The practising fire scene involved Vitani and Nuka pretending to create fire and spread it while Kion had to pretend to be his sister (Although Kion was unaware of what the plan was actually for just that it was important). Over time (During these 5 days), Kion got to try more fighting and other sides of the combat as once Malka helped Chumvi form the combat group of rouges for Kovu; Kovu and Kion got to train along side them. As some more time past, the intense training (and continued visits from Scar) which eventually made his eyes glowing orange as the sky began to fill with dark clouds. Ghost Mufasa was very disappointed in the path Kion was going and told Rafiki to send Jasiri to help Kion through the wind (Like in the second movie). The next day, Rafiki set out to find Jasiri on the outskirts of the outlands and told her the message, "Don't worry, I'll find Kion" Jasiri promised and she rushed back into the outlands. When she found Kion with Vitani and Nuka, she growled at them. "Stay away from Kion!" she growled. "Please come home, everyone misses you" Jasiri begged. "I can't go back now, Vitani, Nuka and Kovu, They're my friends now" Kion retorted. Zira then jumped in front of Kion and Roared menacingly at Jasiri. Jasiri stood her ground. "Back off and go home Jasiri before you get seriously hurt" Kion warned. Jasiri looked directly at Kion. "I thought you were better than this, Kion" Jasiri sighed as she then turned around and ran off, heavily disappointed at what he was becoming. She ran into Fuli and told her what happened. Fuli was sadden and slightly jealous that Kion was still hanging out with Vitani and had refused to come back home. "Oh, Kion. I should have told you that I felt you were more than a brother figure to me" Fuli sighed. Back in the outlands termite area… "I think you were very brave to stand up for us against Jasiri like that." Vitani pointed out. "I wonder if that theory is going to work after all" Vitani wondered. "What do you mean?" Kion asked. "Well you should ask Scar why since you're on our side. So also ask why YOU are on our side too" Vitani replied. "I want to know your side of the story and get to know you, Vitani" Kion pointed out as at that point they both blushed. Then Vitani let the cat out of the bag: "You see the older cub you heard about is called Kopa, who was a fugitive lion that was banished from the Pridelands for his crimes against Simba. That is why we need you on our side, dear Kion to slay the cub that has does crimes" Vitani 'accidentally' let slip. Phase 2 complete Vitani thought as Kion took the story in and didn't try to think twice about it. Just then a scene of his nightmare flashed in his mind: The part where the older cub and himself were attacked by Outsiders and hyenas. Kion started to have a painc attack as he began to breathe heavily at the memory of his nightmare. "Kion?" Vitani asked. Kion suddenly snapped out of it before he could accidently hit her during his attack. "I need some space, I'm sorry" Kion croaked as he quickly ran off to have some alone time. Kion had gone further away from the outlands at this point in the direction the guard had been led out to. "I'm in the outlands because I want to learn more about Vitani and her family and Scar but I was always told they were evil but now they seem 'misunderstood'. Oh you're probably enraged, grandfather" Kion sighed as he struggled to figure out his moral goals. "Kion, you know why you chose our side. Now prove to your old friends that reason" Scar whispered in Kion's ear. Fuli saw him and ran over to him. "Kion! Please come home, I miss you a lot. We're currently on a mission to find the rouge lions we've been warned about so the other animals can have water during this drought" Fuli explained. Kion thought about this but remembered Vitani and wondered if he could show her how to smile genuinely then brushed off the thought. Kion pushed Fuli aside. "You're becoming like Scar! That's what she's trying to do. We don't know why she wants you in her plan but we know she's planning something and you need to tell me what it is" Fuli begged. Kion stopped. "I don't know anything about her plan. I just know that I now have feelings for Vitani, not you" Kion replied, in a gruff, dark voice. "Your voice. It's changed. Do you not remember the fun times we've had chasing Janja out of the pridelands?" Fuli asked. "They're usually repetitive and long. I'm never going back to that life" Kion stated. "Kion, let me see your eyes" Fuli pleaded as she tried to get him to show his face. She managed to use a paw to turn his head to her and saw his glowing orange eyes. Her eyes widen. "You've turned. They really have made you dark like your great uncle Scar. Simba would be disappointed in you" Fuli realised, sadly. "You may have a thing for me, Fuli but I don't love you and I'm never coming back. Goodbye and by the way you and Ono can be the new leaders of the lion guard without a lion" Kion stated before he proceeded to leave her all alone. The drought began to get worse and all hope was starting to get lost with Kion gone. However, there was one small seed of hope: Jasiri who was possible to take Kion's place as her clan could help the circle of life even more with their inclusion Kopa was constantly training under Kenge and Kisai's watch as the time for Kion and Kopa's 'reunion' would come at an unexpected time (at the teenage stage -even though Kopa is older, he's still a cub as he's what we call a preteen-). Rafiki was very worried about what was going on with Kion as times were about to take aturn for the worst… A lot more coming soon. I may have to do a slight timeskip soon to progress the story in the LK 2 section where the more intense-er stuff happens ? So see you guys soon and please suggest more ideas ok? Notes: Kisasi-Revenge Grace the LK and LG fan, signing out! PS: I've purposely made Scar aware of the Lion Guard's repetitiveness so he can be like a slightly self-aware but truly evil version of deadpool (Without the swearing) so Kion would begin to pick up of these quirks and start realising these flaws as well (In universe) but Scar is still Scar just with that added bit to his personality since he's a ghost and all XD But yeah, please suggest scenrios that I could use to explain Kion and the lion Guard's absence in the war part of the movie etc ok? Oh and one more thing: Who would you like Tifu and Zuri to paired up with as adults? (they'll be seen as one of the many background lionesses from Simba's Pride) Oh and I'm probably going to make sure Bunga doesn't say too much in this ?. He will probably become more honourable and not live up to his name anymore (It's a good thing his name means Foolish!) so he'll act a bit more like his real life counterpart. The Dark Roar Rises Category:The Dark Roar Rises